Freunde Fuers Leben
by Schneegloeckchen
Summary: Severus trifft in seinem letzten Schuljahr die Freunde seines Lebens. Teil 1 in Vergangenheit, Teil 2 knüpft an 6.Band an. Wird die Welt der Magie gerettet? Es liegt alles bei Snape und wie er sich entscheiden wird...


**Freunde fürs Leben**

Summary: Severus trifft in seinem letzten Schuljahr die Freundin seines Lebens.Teil 1 in der Vergangenheit, also Sevs 7.Schuljahr, Teil 2 knüpft an Band 6 an.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, ich verdien damit nichts.

Pairing: SS

Sooo, ich beginne jetzt meine allerallererste Fanfiction angst hab, also tut mich hinterher bidde nich hauen..Die Geschichte ist aus jeweils der Sicht der Hauptfiguren Sev

und Sarah geschrieben. achja, der erste Teil dieser Geschichte spielt in Hogwarts in Sevs 7. Schuljahr und Teil 2 knüpft an den 6. Band an und spielt vorraussichtlich in

Schweden ( naja irgendwo im Norden, da, wos ordentlich kalt ist..)..los geeehts!

**1.Ein neues Jahr**

Sarah Midas sah sich etwas verwirrt auf dem riesigen Bahnhof um. Überall wimmelte es von kichernden, schnatternden Schülern, alle damit beschäftigt, sich von ihren

Eltern zu verabschieden, Freunde zu begrüßen, oder einfach ihr Gepäck in den Zug zu schleifen. Die Sonne schien mit ungewöhnlicher Wärme für diese Jahreszeit. Sarah

zog sich ihren Mantel aus und klemmte ihn unter den Arm, der sowieso schon stark beansprucht wurde. Wie konnten ein paar Klamotten, ein Kessel und Schulbücher

blos soviel wiegen? Es war wohl das beste, sie wüde ihr tonnenschweres Gepäck an Bord des knallroten Zuges bringen. Aufeinmal wurde sie von hinten ziemlich stark

angerempelt.

RUMMS!

"Hey!" Wütend rieb sie sich ihren schmerzenden Arm.

"Was soll denn der Mist?"

Da fiel ihr erst auf, dass noch wer am Boden lag.

Der Junge hatte langes, schwarzes, strähniges Haar, das sein Gesicht fast vollständig verdeckte. Jetzt strich er sich hastig die Haare hinter die Ohren und Sarah

konnte sein Gesicht sehen.

Was für Augen! war das erste, was sie dachte, als sie ihn ansah. Inmitten des bleichen, schmalen Gesichts waren zwei funkelnde, tiefschwarze Augen. Aber ein

verängstigter, gehetzter, fast wütender Blick lag in ihnen.

"Hey,tut uns leid, DICH wollten wir nicht umschmeißen!"

Erst jetzt merkte Sarah, dass um sie eine Gruppe Jungs stand. Der, der zu ihr gesprochen hatte, war ziemlich schlacksich, hatte fürchterlich unordentliche Haare und

haselnussbraune Augen.

Der Typ neben ihm sah unverschämt gut aus, mit seinem kinnlangen, gewellten schwarzen Haar. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und ein spitzbübisches Grinsen im

Gesicht.

Der dritte Junge war wohl noch kleiner als Sarah selber und die anderen Jungs und hielt sich ein bisschen hinter den anderen beiden. Er versuchte vergeblich, ein

hämisches Kichern zu unterdrücken.Untersetzt, mit einem Gesicht wie eine Ratte wirkte er auf Sarah sorfort unsympathisch.

Während der letzt Junge wohl die Sympathie in Person war. Er lächelte entschuldigend, er wirkte ruhig und gemütlich und in seine braunen Augen stand eine merkwürdige

Mischung aus Verlegenheit und freundlicher Neugier. Er reichte Sarah die Hand und zog sie hoch.

"Tut uns leid" meinte er "wir wollten dir nicht wehtun. ich bin Remus Lupin, das ist James Potter", er zeigte auf den Kerl mit den unordentlichen Haaren" das ist Sirius

Black", Sirius lächelte sie charmant an und zeigte dabei seine strahlend weißen Zähne "und das ist Peter Pettigrew." Der kleine Junge kicherte immer noch.

Sarah hätte ihm am liebsten einen gescheiten Tritt in den Hintern gegeben.

"Ja, eigentlich hatten wir es blos auf Schniefelus hier abgesehen." meinte nun Sirius und sah herunter auf den Jungen mit den schönen Agen.

"Schniefelus? Ist DAS etwa dein Name?" fragte Sarah den Jungen begeistert. Sie erntete einen sehr giftigen Blick. Schniefelus rappelte sich endlich auf und machte,

dass er wegkam.

James rief ihm noch hinterher: "Sei froh, dass die Lady hier ist, wir waren nämlich noch nicht fertig!"

Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort.

Er wandte sich zu Sarah um.

Und wer bist du eigentlich?" fragte er freundlich.

"...Ääääh...ich?"

James blickte an ihr vorbei, als würde er wen suchen und sah sie dan leicht besorgt an.

"Ja klar du, ich sehe hier sonst keinen!"

Das stimmte, alle anderen Schüler waren bereits im Zug verschwunden.

"Sarah! Sarah Midas!" brachte sie grad noch heraus, bevor sie sich ihren Koffer und Mantel schnappte und zur nächstbesten Waggontür stolperte.Sirius machte die Tür

hinter ihr zu.

"Wir sehn uns!" rief er ihr noch zu, bevor James ihn wegschleifte.

Na klasse. Etwas verlassen stand sie im Gang. Was für eine komische Bande das war... Ob die hier alle so waren?

Sie drehte sich langsam um. Im Waggonabteil vor ihr sah sie ein paar relativ tussig aussehende, giggelnde Mädchen sitzen.

Nee danke dachte sie sich. Auf sowas konnte sie jetzt erstmal verzichten. Unbeholfen schob sie ihren Koffer weiter. Vielleicht sollte sie mal schauen, wo die se Typen

von vorhin waren?...Die Abteile waren alle rappelvoll, sie ging immer weiter. Nach zwei oder drei Ewigkeiten kam sie am letzten Abteil an. Es war leer, bis auf einen Jungen.

Sie schob die Abteiltür auf.

"Entschuldigung. Macht es was, wenn ich mich hier reinsetzt, der ganze Zug ist voll..."

Der Junge drehte sich vom Fenster zu ihr um.

Fast hätte sie den Mantel fallen lassen..Schniefelus!

"Tür zu, es zieht." war alles, was er sagte.Seine Stimme war dunkel und rauh.

Nicht sicher, ob das bedeutete, dass sie hier bleiben konnte, schloss Sarah die Tür von innen und setzte sich auf den Platz, der am weitesten von Schniefelus entfernt

war. Sie schwiegen ungefähr fünf Minuten lang.

Dann: "Wer bist du eigentlich?"

Das klang vom Ton her zwar nicht halb so freundlich wie bei James, dachte sich Sarah, beschloss aber, die Tonlage erstmal zu ignorieren.

"Ich bin Sarah Midas. Ich komme aus California. Ich bin vor kurzem umgezogen." In ihren Ohren klang das leicht blödsinnig.Klar war sie umgezogen, sonst wäre sie ja

nicht hier. Der Junge schien das selbe zu denken.

Sie gab sich einen Ruck. "Und wie heißt du?"

Er sah sie feindselig an. "Na, jedenfalls nicht Schniefelus."

Stille. Sarah ärgerte sich. Warum war sie blos hier rein gekommen? Sie hääte sich echt denken können, warum der Kerl hier allein saß. Mistkerl.

Aber was man anfängt, muss man auch beenden. Oder weitermachen.

"Jaaah, das hatte ich mir jetzt fast gedacht." sagte sie trocken. Er schien den angespannten Ton in ihrer Stimme zu bemerken, deswegen sagte er etwas friedfertiger:

"Severus Tobias Snape. ...und lach blos nicht. Ich mag den Namen auch nicht."

"Ja dann..." Mitleidig lächelte Sarah ihn an. Was hatten sich seine Eltern wohl gedacht?

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als versuchte er sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

´Tu dir mal keinen Zwang an..´ dachte sich Sarah. So´n komischer Kerl. Aber vielleicht doch ganz nett...

"Und warum bist du umgezogen? Gibts da in Amerika auch eine Zauberschule?" Jetzt wirkte er schon freundlicher.

"Meine Eltern sind vor sieben Jahren gestorben, deswegen hab ich bis jetzt bei meiner Oma gelebt. Die muss jetzt in ein Altersheim, weil sie solangsam ne Gefahr für die

Umwelt wird. Jetzt haben wir in London eine Tante ausfindig gemacht, die mich dieses Jahr noch aufnimmt, bis ich volljährig bin.

Vollklmmener Blödsinn, wenn man mich fragt,aber mich fragt man nicht."

Er lachte. "Kenn ich!"

"Und vorher war ich auf der National Academy of Witchcraft of America. Die haben so ziemlich das selbe Nieau wie Hogwarts."

"Ja, nur Hogwarts klingt kürzer." meinte er.

Sarah grinste. "Von Hogwarts weiß ich noch nicht sehr viel-"

"Aaaach, das erklär ich dir alles, pass auf, es gibt vier Häuser, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Ich bin in Slytherin. Jedenfalls kommst du auch in eins der

Häuser. In welches, das entscheidet der sprechende Hut und..."

Sarah lächelte in sich hinein, wahrend sie versuchte, alles mitzukriegen, was da an detailierten Schilderungen über Hogwarts aus ihm gesprudelt kam.

Vielleicht würde das hier ja alles ganz lustig werden.

Neues Jahr, neues Glück, neue Freunde...?

Uuuund? erwartungsvoll schaut Konnte man das lesen? Schreibt mir doch iiiirgendwer da draußen ein klüddekleines review! Büüüüüüdde!

Chu! Schneegloeckchen


End file.
